Dont be sick
by Klariss
Summary: Bosco's sick but refuses help. Can faith help him before it's too late...
1. Default Chapter

DON'T BE SICK

Note: I've got this idea talking with my parents, yeah! Parents are good sometimes lol.  ;o). Thanks to Neko for correcting my mistakes and to Mad4JnJ for pushing me to translate this story…

Summary: Bosco doesn't feel well but refuses help. 

*********************

Bosco was arriving at the precinct when Faith yelled at him.  

Faith: Bosco!

Bosco: Hey!

Faith: What happened?

Faith was not happy at all, ok well, he was at least half an hour late. He hadn't slept too much, and he didn't feel very good. His whole body was aching, even though he hadn't done anything, his throat was burning, and he coughed throughout the entire night. His head was pounding. He fell asleep around 11 a.m. and then woke up every hour. 

When he was up, he felt like his head would explode, his stomach grumbled, but he couldn't eat anything. 

Faith: Bosco, are you listening to me?

Bosco: What?

His voice was weaker than he expected, but he was too tired to try fighting. 

Faith: Finish changing, we need to get to work. You'll have less work since Christopher out me behind a desk, because of you. For an entire hour, so I could finish some paperwork.  You could say thanks.

Bosco: Um… T-Thanks

Faith slowed down when she saw Bosco's reaction. 

Faith: Hey. Are you alright?

Bosco: Yeah, don't worry.

Faith: You're sure?

Bosco: Yes!

Faith: Okay, I'll grab the radios and wait for you outside.

Bosco: Thanks.  I'll be right there.

Faith left the locker rooms. Bosco felt pain radiate through his stomach. He started coughing, again and again, and tears formed in his eyes. His throat was just like hell; he stopped coughing and massaged it. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then wanted tried to stand up. But he staggered and fell back against his locker.  His head turned and a migraine, faint until now, became intense. He crawled painfully towards the restrooms and started to vomit. 

What was wrong with him? He was never sick, even when he was young. Why now? Why like this? Maybe it was a simple flu, and maybe since it was the first time he'd reacted violently, the pain was more intense.  But Faith didn't deserve to see her partner like this. He let himself slide to the ground and pressed his head against the wall. He hoped that the pain would disappear.      

TBC…


	2. What's wrong?

Don't be sick 2

Author's note: Hi everybody, I'm very sorry for the wait but I'm very busy right now. I've got some family problems plus I've a job which take nearly whole my time, yes but I love it … And I love you guys so I found a little moment for continued the translation of this story… So R&R please…

****************************

Faith: What the hell is he doing?

Faith stood next to the RMP; it was hot, extremely hot, and more than that her mood was deteriorating but the fight that she had with Fred this morning was worst than all, and she was hungry now. And to top it off, Bosco had arrived one and a half hours late, without explanation, and Christopher had fallen on her back for it. 

She looked at Bosco as he walked towards her.

Faith: At last! It's about time.

Her voice was harder than she would like, but she wasn't his baby-sitter or his mother. She had her own problems. She brought him his radio and then she got into the passenger side.  Bosco looked at her, he didn't know what was wrong with his partner, but for now he tried to concentrate on the pain that radiated though his entire back, since he vomited, a point was forming on his kidneys and he was in a lot of pain. Maybe he stood up to quick, whatever, his breath was labored and he had the impression that a jackhammer was hammering in his head. He was in no shape for driving, but looking at Faith, he preferred not to say anything. He got into RMP and started driving. 

The past hour had been calm, no calls and no exchanges between the two partners. Faith was very irritated, and Bosco was concentrating both on his stomach and respiration. He hadn't eaten and when he thought about it, he began to feel bad and became sick. His headache was becoming more and more apparent and painful, and the only thing that could help him would be coolness, unluckily the day was very hot, and asking Faith to drive was out of question, judging from her temper. Bosco always drove but his vision became blurry, he stopped the car. Faith turned her head towards him.

Faith: Are you crazy? What the hell …

She stopped when she looked at her partner's pale face, watching as he jumped out of the car. Faith watched as he ran into an alley before going after him. 

Faith: Bos?

Bosco was against the wall, folded in two, tears falling on his cheeks, trying to throw up the contents of his stomach. He had thrown up an hour ago, so there was only bile remaining.  His throat burned, his vision was blurry and his head pounded.  Pain radiated through the back of shoulders, like he'd been doing exercise and it was difficult to slow his breathing. His lungs felt like they were on fire inside him and his heartbeat raced at one hundred pulses per seconds. He felt like razor blades were stabbing him and he was so hot…

Faith moved next to him, only fear and worry on her face.  In the ten years she'd known Bosco, she'd never once known him to be sick, he was the most resistant person and the strongest man she knew. So seeing him sick like this frightened her. She placed her hand on Bosco's shoulder and knelt next to him.

Faith: Bos?

His breath was labored, very quick and irregular, painful. She could see tears on his cheeks and pain in his eyes. Faith hadn't seen Bosco so helpless and so lost. 

Faith: Hang on Bos, I'll take you to Mercy.

Bosco: N-No, please, it's okay.

Faith: Bosco!

Bosco: I…It will be alright. Just some food poisoning I think.

Faith: You're sure? You don't look so good.

Bosco: Go away.

Faith: Excuse me?

Bosco: I'm hot!

Faith obeyed him. She had this sensation in her stomach, sensation that told her something wasn't right with her friend. But what?

TBC…


	3. Author's note

Hi guys, I want to thank you for all of you review. This story is finished in French, but as I'm French, I've problems of translations so if someone could help me to translate other chapters of this story in English, I really appreciated it and like that, everybody could read the rest of the story. If someone id okay for helping me, please mail me at Klariss31wanadoo.fr. Thanks a lot!


End file.
